fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes/Archive 1. User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes/Archive 2 __TOC__ *explodes* Spoon Say Hi! 15:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) No... Spoon Say Hi! 15:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) No Spoon Say Hi! 15:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) CAN'T A GUY EXPLODE FOR NO REASON?! Spoon Say Hi! 15:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Mkay. Spoon Say Hi! 15:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Tok. Spoon Say Hi! 15:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes. Spoon Say Hi! 15:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I've read all of the VGcats stuff. Spoon Say Hi! 17:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) PMs are still screwed. Spoon Say Hi! 17:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Spoon Say Hi! 17:45, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Griffin, and several others, like Sharphoe. Spoon Say Hi! 17:49, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I bloody well hope so >:( Spoon Say Hi! 17:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) O HAI DERE LOL Spoon Say Hi! 18:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_5nH5ZQidass/Rq2WeoNn8rI/AAAAAAAAAAs/J0jGShbVhFc/s1600/Haxx.jpg ZOMG I SEE YOU! Editing the characters. Spoon Say Hi! 18:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Mkay. Spoon Say Hi! 18:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Good. Spoon Say Hi! Be specific. Spoon Say Hi! 18:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I got a sheet with my predicted grades on it. Spoon Say Hi! 18:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) What? Spoon Say Hi! 19:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) B's and A's. Spoon Say Hi! 19:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Mhmm. Spoon Say Hi! 19:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Mhmm. Spoon Say Hi! 19:11, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Sort of... musky... Spoon Say Hi! 19:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Heh. Spoon Say Hi! 19:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I SENT YOO A PM!!! Spoon Say Hi! 19:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm sending messages fine... Spoon Say Hi! 21:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Keep trying. Spoon Say Hi! 21:24, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Aww... but we still have a few days left of your 5 day weekend... Spoon Say Hi! 21:30, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I must have deleted... I dunno... 15000 messages, quote notifications, and group chat notifications, with 6000 left to go... Spoon Say Hi! 21:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Eh, I needed a clear out anyway. Spoon Say Hi! 21:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC) 2000 from this month alone (._.') Spoon Say Hi! 21:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Technically, that happened only once. Spoon Say Hi! 21:49, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Still, technically only once. Spoon Say Hi! 21:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ... maybe. Spoon Say Hi! 21:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ... maybe. Spoon Say Hi! 21:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Mike Hoch. Spoon Say Hi! 22:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Mmmkay. Spoon Say Hi! 22:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) HEH HEH HEH. Spoon Say Hi! 22:11, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Try your PMs again. Spoon Say Hi! 22:17, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Explain exactly what happens. I may have a fix. Spoon Say Hi! 22:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I TOOK that picture. Anyways, that isn't what I get. Spoon Say Hi! 22:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC) What browser are you using? Spoon Say Hi! 22:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) USE FIREFOX! Spoon Say Hi! 22:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) The fix only works for my error message. Spoon Say Hi! 22:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) No... because the fix involves sending the message again, after it says it can't send it. Spoon Say Hi! 22:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hold on a minute... Spoon Say Hi! 22:45, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Escorpist No, they haven't been for me either. Why the hell did we have to come here? Pararaptor 06:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) So The Vault's not good enough for you anymore, hmm? Pararaptor 06:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ah, Och-aye. Question, how do I add a link to my talk page in the signature? Pararaptor 06:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ta, thanks very much. Enjoying your total lack of skoll? [[User talk:Pararaptor|RAPTOR JESUS HOTLINE]] 06:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) FUCK! I d'int wok! Pararaptor[[User talk:Pararaptor|RAPTOR JESUS HOTLINE]] 06:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Pararaptor|Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline]] 06:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline Works when I control+v. I'm just going to use that instead. You keep screwing it up. Take all of the text out of the line, and paste in what the second box on your page says. Nothing else. Nitty Tok. 06:31, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Shame. So how is five days of holidayity coming along? Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline So I saw. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 06:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Meh. I dunno. The fact that I can't start a new line kinda sucks. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 06:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) No. Like this. But without the gaps. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 06:51, November 27, 2009 (UTC) And then the "New Messages" sign broke. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 06:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm using Chrome, so... It's something on Wikia's end. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 06:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Page count? Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 07:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Somehow, I doubt that. Anyway, yeah. Good news! I got into Year 10 Peer Support! Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 07:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC)